To Gay Clubs and Chance Meetings
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: The dance floor was a gyrating mass of sweaty bodies, gleaming in the flashing of the lights. The music was a pumping beat that appealed to an entirely animalistic part of him; he felt it like a second heart beat. Harry/Draco slash. Don't like don't read.


**To Gay Clubs and Chance Meetings**

**Disclaimer**: *...insert witty statement of author's lack of ownership here...*  
**Warnings**: Slash, explicit sex, language, adult content and situations, Parselsmut.  
**A/N**: If you're the type who listens to music while they read then please try "Take it off" by Kesha. It actually inspired this about a week ago and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since. And please don't say I have shit taste in music. It was on the bloody radio. I will never understand muses.

* * *

The dance floor was a gyrating mass of sweaty bodies, gleaming in the flashing of the lights. The music was a pumping beat that appealed to an entirely animalistic part of him; he felt it like a second heart beat. Harry Potter glanced around, surveying the scene as he swallowed the dregs of the muggle beer. This was the type of place he'd been looking for: a raw club totally removed from anything he'd known at Hogwarts or the wizarding world in general. Here he was nothing more than another body in the mass. This was a place where he could be just Harry; a place where he could satiate the part of him that he was required, as _the Saviour, _to keep under wraps. He was safe here in a way he would never be if he were back at the Hog's Head.

There was, of course, the rather major fact that this was a gay club. Harry smirked, eyes lighting on the dancers on raised pedestals, dancing in cages. No chance then of being found by Ginny or Ron or anyone he cared about or knew, and every chance of escaping the coldness of his own bed back at Grimmauld place for the warmth of another, however unfamiliar.

Harry shoved himself back from the bar, immediately losing himself in the thrumming crowd of dancers.

Draco Malfoy watched Potter's denim clad arse disappear into the throng with a quirk of full pink lips, and a particularly fine arse it was. Well well... there was something he'd never thought he'd see. So _the Saviour _was gay then, that changed things quite a bit... Draco couldn't ignore the jerk in his stomach that such thoughts produced, not to mention the vague pull rather further south. He swiped a finger through the beads of condensation collecting on the outside of his glass as cool beer met stifling club air. Contemplating the mass of dancers, Draco submitted to the magnetic pull of the music and thoughts of burning emerald eyes.

Harry was dancing by himself, oblivious to the nearly obscene number of eyes that lingered on his lithe form. The sight of the raven youth, eyes closed in surrender to the music, was numbingly hot. Draco's hands closed over the darker's waist, slowly trailing downwards and around to hook his thumbs into the waistband of Harry's jeans alongside his hipbones. He pressed himself forwards, the full length of his body moulding to the younger's back, angles and planes interlocking like they'd been made with the other in mind.

"Well, well, well..." Draco murmured silkily, lips brushing the whorl of Harry's ear. "I can say, quite truthfully, that I'd never expected to see you here... Potter. Weren't you dating that Weaslette bint?"

Harry, sincerely grateful for their current position and Draco's inability to see his face, scrambled to pick his jaw up off the floor. He swivelled in Draco's grasp. "Malfoy." Harry stated with a smirk, hands moving to the lighter man's biceps when the hands on his hips remained. He lent in slowly, speaking against the blonde's ear to be heard over the thumping base, "And here I was thinking you'd been betrothed to the Parkinson girl." He leant back with a triumphant smirk.

Draco arched a perfect brow. "Touché."

Harry's smirk renewed itself, he leant back in. "I won't tell if you won't. Dance with me."

Draco smiled against the heat of Harry's neck immediately pulling their bodies flush. Harry groaned gutturally when their half-hard cocks met through the restrictive layers of their pants. Draco pressed his teeth to his bottom lip to prevent a response in kind. He turned his face to Harry's neck, laving a thick stripe with the flat of his tongue across the length of Harry's collar bone and biting lightly at the juncture of shoulder and throat. He repressed a moan, the salty tang of the golden skin exploding across his tongue.

Harry growled roughly, rolling his groin in retribution, revelling at the stuttered intake of breath against the overheated column of his throat. Their mouths met in a rough kiss, teeth clicking before they found a rhythm. The raw edge to the lock had both gasping as they pulled away.

"How'd you get here?" Harry panted against his ear, tonguing the lobe.

Draco snarled, hips snapping forwards and nipped the corner of Harry's jaw. "Apparated. Ally out the back."

Harry smiled, teeth still worrying the lobe. "Good," he murmured, "then we can take my bike."

Merlin, the boy could ride a motorbike? Fuck... just _fuck..._ Draco barely swallowed a whimper as a wave of heat crashed over him. Harry pulled back, grasping his hands and edging through the crowd to the exit.

Harry turned when the bouncer addressed Malfoy, bidding him a good night. Draco nodded cordially. Harry raised a brow but the question was swept aside with an almost regal wave of a pale hand and they collected their coats and keys from the cloak room, shrugging into them in the sudden chill of the street.

Draco shuddered for an entirely different reason when Harry threw a leg over the seat of a monstrous bike, denims stretching taught over his arse. He gunned the engine and turned to Draco, smirking at the unbridled lust in the man's silvery eyes.

Draco shook himself mentally, kicking down the pillion foot pegs and throwing a leg astride the seat. He pressed his groin forwards, brushing his lips against Harry's ear and groaning. Harry's eyelids fluttered, all blood immediately rushing south.

"I didn't know you rode."Malfoy murmured smugly when Harry went slightly limp in his grasp.

Harry blinked, the double meaning not lost on him, but answered one question only. "It was my godfather's." Draco smirked, lips curving against the knob at the top of Harry's spine, pressing his face into the unruly hair as Harry twisted the throttle and the bike surged forwards.

Harry opened the throttle, pushing the bike well past the speed limit. So maybe he was showing off a bit but if the Slytherin Ice Prince had a motorbike kink then he was going to exploit it for all it was worth. They'd been dancing around this very confrontation since 5th year, far too long to take anything slowly in Harry's mind. Draco's mouth closed over his pulse point and Harry's cock jerked in the confines of his denims.

Harry coasted down Grimmauld Place, taking one hand off the handlebars and resting it on Draco's knee. Harry stopped in front of the gap between numbers 10 and 14 Grimmauld Place and turned in the seat smiling roguishly. "Mr Harry James Potter, Head of the most the noble and ancient House of Potter, Head of the most noble and ancient House of Black, resides at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London."

Draco blinked, glancing at the gap between 10 and 14, brows met hairline as number 12 forced it's way into existence between the two rattling windows grating stone in the adjoining houses. Draco slithered from the bike walking over and pressing his hand to the peeling door. It swung open at his touch.

"Your house likes me." He stated with a small smile turning to watch as Harry kicked the stand and settled the bike on the side of the road. Harry's eyes flickered from the open door to the blonde on his front step.

"Good."Harry shrugged out of his leather jacket as he crossed the footpath to the stoop, "I like you too." He winked as he stepped through the open door, pulling Draco into a hard kiss. The door closed with a snick-

"FILTH! MURDERER! MURDERER OF OUR DARK LORD! YOU DISGRACE THE HOUSE OF BLACK; DISGRACE MY LINE! ASSOCIATING WITH MUD-BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS, YOU SMEAR OUR GOOD NAME WITH YOUR FILTH!"

Harry pulled away with a sigh and a gentle smile as Draco stiffened in his grasp. The blonde peered into the gloom of the hall with wide eyes.

Harry hummed reprovingly, glancing in the same direction before turning back to the door and resetting the wards with a complicated bit of magic. "She's getting a bit repetitive in her insults. I think she needs some new material..." Harry stepped up to the portrait, politely waiting until the canvas woman paused for breath before interrupting cordially. "Good evening Walburga, I do hope Kreacher managed to get you polished up today? He said he would try to find time before he went to Hogwarts, you'll remember, of course, that he works in the kitchens there. It doesn't give him an awful lot of time with us at home anymore but... Ah, yes. You do look particularly dust-free this evening. I wonder if you know my guest..." Here he paused to grasp Draco's elbow pulling him in front of the gilt-framed portrait, "This is Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, Head of the most noble and ancient House of Malfoy. Your kin, I believe. He's going to fuck me in your old guest bedroom on the third floor."

Draco caught a glimpse of the old woman before Harry pulled him into another bruising kiss and wondered idly if portraits could flush. The thought cut off abruptly as Harry swirled his tongue in a pattern that drove him wild. Draco flipped them; thumping Harry into the wall hands immediately going for the younger's fly.

Harry fumbled blindly for the drapes to the old Matriarch's portrait before she could recover herself enough to start shouting more insults regarding Harry's sexuality and orientation. The curtains closed with a rustle of aging velvet as Draco succeeded in opening his flies. Harry groaned roughly as the cool hand closed around his heated shaft. "Fuck." he intoned, his own hands scrabbling for Draco's flies as the elder pumped him languorously.

Draco batted the golden hands from his waist band, sinking to his knees and yanking Harry's jeans past his arse. Harry's laugh at the blonde's impatience cut off abruptly as Draco's mouth closed over the aching head of his cock, sinking to the root without further preamble.

Harry fought to keep himself upright as the suction around his prick increased, the wet heat of Draco's throat constricting around him. Only Draco's hand against his hipbone kept his knees from buckling as a finger circled his entrance teasingly.

Draco pulled his wand from it's halter in his sleeve and wordlessly cast the spell for lubrication. Harry jerked against him as his passage slicked unexpectedly. Draco circled his finger, pressing with the barest hint of suggestion and Harry shuddered, tilting his hips and whining. Draco moaned his approval around the younger's cock and slid his finger into the tight channel.

Harry's head lolled as Draco stretched him with exceeding gentility. Harry gasped in a lungful of air, "Deeper. Crook your- Ngh... Fuckme!" Harry's head thudded into the wall behind him. He couldn't remember how to breathe. Breathing didn't seem all that important anyway, not in the face of the blonde's ministrations. The repeated brushed against his prostate and the continued suction around the engorged head of his cock sent his mind reeling, arousal coiling closer and closer to release.

Harry curled his toes, working the kneeling man from his cock and pulling him to his feet. He kicked himself free of his jeans, pulling his shirt over his head and dumping it on the floor on top of them. His fingers worked at the fastenings of Draco's tight leather pants, peeling them off as he claimed those full pink lips in a rough snogg.

Draco's pants joined the growing pile of clothes at their feet, his straining erection brushing the darker's and making both moan into their lip lock.

Harry pulled back gasping, head dropping to Draco's shoulder, lips to the pale arch of his throat. "_Fuck _me."

Draco's hands trailed down his sides, tingles of pleasure sweeping after them. He curled one cool palm under the curve of Harry's arse, hitching the slightly slighter boy's leg around his hip and pressing him back into the wall. Harry gasped as Draco's cock brushed his perineum. He wound an arm around the blonde's shoulders, anchoring himself with the raised foot against the wall.

Draco aligned himself, circling his hips to hear Harry moan.

Harry bit into Draco's shoulder. "Stop fucking playing." He gasped. "Can't wait anymore, Draco. Please."

Draco shuddered, hips pushing upwards insistently, sheathing himself slowly in Harry's tight heat. Harry's back arched, head thumping back to the wall as Draco stretched him thickly. They paused, gasping and panting when Draco was fully seated.

Harry dragged his neck back under his control, pulling his head from the wall and planting his lips firmly to Draco's. Draco moaned, hips snapping upwards and Harry once again found his breath evacuating his lungs.

A groan ripped from his chest as Draco's length brushed his prostate with the next thrust, muscles through his legs and stomach jumping in pleasure. He pulled his lips from their kiss, gasp for air voided as Draco's free hand closed once again around his cock.

Harry's passage tightened impossibly, muscles clenching around his cock under the onslaught of pleasure. He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, hitting the younger's prostate with every stroke rather than brushing it, and swiped his thumb across the head of Harry's prick smearing beads of precome as extra lubricant.

Harry stiffened expletives hissing from his mouth as he bit back his impending orgasm. Draco's hips stuttered; how on earth was he supposed to hold back when the boy was speaking _Parseltongue_? "Say it again." He demanded.

Harry repeated the comment without thought, starting as he heard the syllabant hiss of his own voice.

Draco's hips stuttered again; a desperate "fuck" met Harry's ears only because the blonde's face was pressed against his throat. When he regained his rhythm it was harder and faster than before.

Harry smirked, dipping his lips to the shell of the blonde's ear and hissing quietly "_Fucking harder, Draco." _He lapsed into a groan as the elder unknowingly complied, scrabbling for purchase as pleasure made his vision blank. Draco pulsed inside him and Harry fell into an abyss of pleasure, liquid flame replacing the blood and burning through his veins.

They slid to the floor, a sweaty tangle of lithe limbs and heaving chests. Finally Harry regained his breath. He propped himself on an elbow and gazed at the panting blonde. "We never really made it to the bedroom..."

Draco's eyes cracked open, grey orbs melting to swirling quicksilver and darkening with lust. He chuckled, hooking a hand around Harry's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. "We may have to remedy that."

* * *

Yay! Its done!

Authors need love like everything does. Reviews are the best form of love.


End file.
